pony_caffefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fanfik: Hidden evil
Fabuła Przyjaciółki poznają nową dziewczynę Laser do której tylko Sunset Shimmer jest bardzo uprzedzona. W dodatku pojawia się też czwarta siostra Dazzlings Blackyn i przejmuje miejsce Adagio Dazzle jako nowej liderki dając Arii Blazze i Sonacie nowe medaliony. Adagio Dazzle zawiera sojusz z Rainbooms i wspólnymi siłami postanawiają pokonać Blacklings i sprawić by Adagio, Aria i Sonata znowu tworzyły Dazzlings tak jak dawniej. Nowa przyjaciółka Po pokonaniu Dazzlings, nasze bohaterki świętowały zwycięstwo w barze cukrowy kącik w którym Pinkie Pie jest kelnerką.Ale nie wiedziały że obserwuje je inna postać z drugiego stolika. Była to dziewczyna która nazywała się Laser. Nagle... Podeszła do przyjaciółek i zapytała się czy nie miały by nic przeciw jak by się przysiadła do nich. Przyjaciółki.nie od mówiły Laser która miała w sobie coś co sprawiało że da się ją lubić. Była Inteligentna, miła i bardzo zabawna. Jedynie Sunset Shimmer była do niej uprzedzona. Ale nie dawała po sobie tego poznać. Przyjaciółki postanowiły że musi koniecznie spotkać się z nimi ponownie. Laser się zgodziła by spotkać się z nimi w tym samym miejscu. Nowa liderka Tym czasem, Adagio Dazzle knuła plan zemsty na głównych bohaterkach ale Aria Blaze i Sonata Dusk wiedziały że nic nie wskórają bez medalionów. Jednak że pojawiła się nadzieja. Znikąd pojawiła się czarna postać zakrywająca twarz kapturem która miała taki sam syreni głos jak Dazzlings. Okazuje się że to czwarta siostra Arii, Sonaty i Adadio Blackyn. A jej talent to manipulacja i kamuflaż. Prócz że potrafi te dwie rzeczy to potrafi też poprowadzić syreny do wygranej z Rainbooms. Dając Arii Blaze i Sonacie Dusk te dwa medaliony wyjaśniła im że te dwa medaliony są znacznie potężniejsze od starych i znacznie silniejsze. Ale zaraz... zaraz. Czemu Adagio Dazzle nie dostała trzeciego medalionu. Blackyn stwierdziła że jako najstarsza z sióstr to ona będzie liderką Dazzlings które od tej chwili będą znane jako Blacklings po czym Blackyn znikła Adagio Dazzle i rozkazała się Arii Blaze i Sonacie śmiać bardzo złowrogo w niebo głosy. Ponowne spotkanie i atak Blacklings Następnego dnia, Nasze bohaterki i Laser spotkały się tak jak było ustalone. W barze cukrowy kącik. Sunset Shimmer nadal była nie zadowolona że jej przyjaciółki gadały z Laser która oznajmiła że będzie nową uczennicą Liceum Canterlot. Kiedy Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack i Pinkie Pie gadały z Laser, Sunset zauważyła za szyby Arie i Sonatęthumb|626x626px rozsiewające kłótnie za pomocą medalionów. Co medaliony? SŁONECZNA CELESTIO! Przecież medaliony zostały zniszczone myślała Sunset Shimmer. Natychmiast powiadomiła o zagrożeniu przyjaciółki które wyszły na spotkanie z dwiema syrenami a Laser na proźbę Rarity została w barze. Aria Blaze i Sonata Dusk uśmiały się złowrogo i oznajmiły że są znacznie potężniejsze niż przed ich poprzednim starciem w kapeli.Ale nie były tu po to aby walczyć z nimi tylko chciały oznajmić że nie nazywają się już Dazzlings ale Blacklings i że mają nowe medaliony dzięki ich starszej siostrze Blackyn. Przyjaciółki zastanawiały się kim jest Blackyn i sama Blackyn ukazała się im osobiście w postaci kelpii. (tylko Blackyn miała taką możliwość.) Jedynie powiedziała że nie widzą się po raz pierwszy i nie ostatni a ona zawsze będzie tam gdzie i one po czym ona, Aria i Sonata zniknęły a nasze bohaterki wróciły do Laser. Armia chaosu Po walce z Blackyn i syrenami nasze bohaterki wróciły do Laser której nie było przy stoliku przy którym miała czekać. Kiedy Sunset Shimmer była pewna że Laser jest zamieszana w sprawy Blacklings, Laser tym czasem wyszła z Toalety. Przyjaciółki cieszyły się że Laser jest cała i zdrowa. Ale Sunset wręcz przeciwnie. W tym sam czasie Aria i Sonata knuły kolejny ruch na zlecenie Blackyn której nie było przy ich knowaniu ale jako prawa ręka Blackyn i wiceliderka Aria Blaze kazała Sonacie położyć na ziemie wszystkie rzeczy Humane 6 na ziemie po czym Sonata zrobiła to co chciała Aria Blaze i z księgi zaklęć Blackyn przywołała armie chaosu. Była to grupa pokroju gatunku Discorda w postaci ludzi. Niegdyś służyły Discordowi ale po tym jak Discord przeszedł na jasną stronę mocy to ich liderką została Blackyn. Jedynie ten kto ma księgę może być ich panem lub panią. Ale mogą jej używać tylko ci którym Blackyn ufa. Zaliczając do takich osób Arie. Niestety Sonata niebyła w kategorii takich osób ale nie martwiło ją to. Bardziej tęskniła za Adagio. Ale nie dawała po tym po sobie poznać. Tęsknota, śledztwo i misja Sonaty Dusk Kiedy Aria Blaze była zajęta szykowaniem się do inwazji Sonata wspominała czasy kiedy była z nimi ich siostra Adagio która rozmawiała nie tylko z Arią ale i z nią. Teraz odkąd Jej miejsce zajeła Blackyn to nawet Aria Blaze poświęca więcej czasu Blackyn niż jej. A do Sonaty Blackyn nawet słowa nie powiedziała. Sonata Dusk postanowiła że sama będzie śledzić nasze bohaterki. Tak więc Sonata powiedziała że idzie na tacosa. Co było częściowo prawdą. Ale i kłamstwem. Kiedy Sonata Dusk dotarła na miejsce ukryła się w koszu na śmieci. Z niego widziała Rainbooms z Laser która właśnie żegnała się z humane 6 Wychodząc. Nagle... Znikąd pojawiła się Blackyn która zapytała jej czemu nie jest na posterunku. Razem z Arią Blaze. Sonata zasugerowała że skrycie podziwia Black i chce być tak jak ona. Blackyn zatem pozwoliła jej śledzić bohaterki. Po za tym Blackyn porozmawiała z nią choć raz. Ale ważniejsza była tylko i wyłącznie jej misja. Historia czwartej syreny Następnego dnia, Sunset Shimmer postanowiła odwiedzić świat kucyków a by porozmawiać z Twilight Sparkle o nowym wrogu Blackyn. Sunset Shimmer opowiedziała Twilight że przed jej pojawieniem się pojawiła nowa dziewczyna Laser której Sunset Shimmer jakoś nie trawi. Twilight Sparkle powiedziała jedynie że Sunset też nie była święta jako demon. Ale ważniejsze było to że muszą zmierzyć się z nowymi wersjami Dazzlings czyli Blazlings. Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimmer udały się szybko do zamku dwóch sióstr aby sprawdzić powiązanie czwartej syreny z trzema syrenami. Było to tak... Star Swirl wygnał tylko trzy syreny w czasie ale trzecia najgorsza uciekła z pomocą zaklęcia poprzysięgwszy że znowu powróci do świata kucyków z nową armią aby siać niezgodę i chaos. Długo szukała swoich trzech sióstr aż do teraz. Tak naprawdę to Blackyn była liderką syren a Adagio Dazzle wiceliderką. Ale gdy Blackyn i Dazzlings zostały rozłączone liderką została Adagio Dazzle która sworzyła Dazzlings. Było coś jeszcze o "wielkiej wojnie światów" która miała na celu zniszczenie całego świata kucyków. Teraz pozostaje jedno. Powstrzymać Blacklings ponownie. Tak więc razem Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimer udała się ponownie do świata ludzi. Sojuszniczki Kiedy Sunset Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle wróciły do świata ludzi za pomnikiem Sunset usłyszała cichy i dziewczyncy płacz. Bohaterki zajrzały nie mogły w to uwierzyć. Była to Adagio Dazzle. Cała brudna i podarta. Sunset Shimmer z którą Adagio Dazzle nie chciała thumb|244px|Sorrka za ten amulet. Xdgadać z powodu pokrzyżowania jej planów, była tak załamana że nie miała komu opowiedzieć tego co się stało. A co gorsza poczuła się jak nie chciany śmieć. W dodatku była zła na Arie i Sonatę że trzymały z Blackyn która pewnie po "wielkiej wojnie światów" pomoże Arii i Sonacie wrócić do domu. A ją zostawi tu. Zarówno Twilight jak i Sunset zrobiło się żal Adagio i zabrały Adagio do domu Sunset. Tam razem postanowiły z Sunset Shimer, Twilight Sparkle i Adagio Dazzle ocalić świat ludzi przed złem Blackyn co popierała nawet Adagio bo choć była wrogiem kucyków, to nigdy by nie wywołała wojny. Okazuje się że Adagio Nie była tak naprawdę zła. Może gdy by Dazzlings i Rainbooms spotkały się w innych okolicznościach, zostały by najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Tak więc najważniejsze że Adagio Dazzle nie jest już ich wrogiem. A za to, stała się ich nową sojuszniczką. thumb|left|400px|Tak właśnie, wygląda początek pięknej przyjaźni. :D Sonata i Tajemniczy starzec thumb|253x253px|Nie pewna słów Starca Sonata Dusk. Sonata w tajemnicy przed Blackyn i Arią spotkała się z pewnym brodatym i siwym starcem który powiedział że może jej pomóc w zamian za jej pomoc.A tą pomocą było oczywiście pokonanie jej siostry Blackyn. Która chciała zamienić dwa światy w swoje królestwo. Sonata Dusk początkowo się wahała ale starzec pokazał jej co może się stać jeśli Blackyn wygra. Sonata była zapłakana i zrozpaczona tym co ujrzała. Natychmiast przytuliła się do Starca cała we łzach. Postanowiła pomóc starcowi i informować go o tym co robi Blackyn. Na koniec dodał że ma o tym nie mówić Arii. Nie komu.... Nawet Adagio Dazzle jak chce by wszystko było zgodnie z ich planem. Sonata Dusk się zgodziła pomóc starcowi który powiedział że Sonata razem z Arią i Adagio wrócą do swego domu w Equestrii. Po za tym obiecał ich świętej pamięci ojcu że nie stanie się nic ich córką. Nawet dotyczyło to Blackyn która odpowie za swe czyny w Equestrii. KRYPTO-INFORMATORKA Po rozmowie z Tajemniczym starcem Sonata Dusk powróciła do siedziby Blackings. Blackyn zapytała się jej czy nie dowiedziała się nic więcej o Rainbooms. Było to ważne by pokonać Star Swirla Brodatego i go pozbawić jego mocy. Ale Sonata chroniąc tajemnicy nie powiedziała że zawarła pakt z Tajemniczym Starcem i że wie o zamiarach Blackyn która zauważyła że Sonata jest jakaś poddenerwowana. Jednak że Sonata odparła że cały czas szpiegowała Rainbooms i nic się nie dowiedziała. Blackyn popatrzyła na Sonatę Dusk z wielkim wyrzutem jak by miała ją zamiar zgładzić. Jednak że Aria Blaze wstawiła się za nią i odparła że to ona podsuneła jej ten pomysł aby zyskać na przyzwaniu Armi Chaosu. Blackyn pochwaliła Arie Blaze za to.że zajeła Sonatę. Po tym jak Blackyn wyszła Aria powiedziała Sonacie aby wypoczeła jeśli chce się znowu wykazać. Sonata Dusk podziękowała Arii za to że się za nią wstawiła i poszła do swego pokoiku świadoma że mimo tego iż Aria i ona się zawsze kłócą to dodatkowo już wie że Aria Blaze gdzieś z głębi serca ją tak naprawdę kocha. :) Historia syreniego królestwa Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimmer postanowiły że nauczą Adagio Dazzle nieco o zgodzie i harmonii. A sama księżniczka przyjaźni znała jednego jego mościa który może uświadomić syrenie że przyjaźń jest silniejsza nisz nie zgoda. Twilight Sparkle poprosiła Sunset Shimmer aby dała jej swoją księgę i napisała list do specjalisty od takiego chaosu. Nagle szybko za pomnika zjawił się Discord. Adagio i Discord popatrzyli na siebie przez chwilę. Okazuje się że znał on ojca syren. Adagio była nie zadowolona widokiem Discorda i uciekła ze łzami w oczach. Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimmer nie wiedzą o co chodzi? Ale Discord już wie... Bo to z jego winy rasa syren wygineła. Nawet ojciec Adagio. Sunset Shimmer postanowiła pogadać z Adagio i ta opowiedziała jej że ona i pozostałe syreny były kiedyś dobre a kucyki nawet je lubiły. Jednak że zabawa Discorda sprawiła że Adagio, Aria, Sonata i Blackyn są jedynymi syrenami. Przez Discorda który obiecał że zostawi podwodne miasto z pokoju. Syreny chciały go pokonać jego własną bronią. Jednak że Star Swirl Brodaty odebrał źle zamiary syren i wygnał je do świata ludzi. A Discord siał nie zgodę aż do czasu gdy nie został zamieniony w kamień przez Księżniczki Celestię i lunę. Tak... Naprawdę syreny nie były złe... Były bohaterkami które chciały pomóc kucyką za pomocą nie zgody... Ale teraz już było wszystko dobrze. Bo Discord, się zmienił. Jednak że to nie zwróci jej ojca. Nagle do Adagio podeszła Twilight Sparkle z Discordem i poprosiła ją aby poznała Discorda lepiej i przekonała się że tak naprawdę zmienił. Adagio Dazze była nie chętna ale robi to tylko dla ich ojca i honoru podwodnego królestwa. Bo co ciekawe razem z Adagio, Aria, Sonata i Blackyn są upadłymi księżniczkami. A ich ojciec był niegdyś królem. Plan tajemniczego starca i Sonaty Sonata w tym samym momencie poszła do Tajemniczego starca aby omówić ich plan. Jednak że Sonata Dusk usiadła na foteliku i pochyliła głowę do dołu. Tajemniczy starzec uklękną i płożył ręce na jej dłoniach zapytawszy czemu się smuci. Sonata Dusk powiedziała że chciała by znowu zobaczyć swój dom i pomóc syreną ale boi się że do nie czego się nie nadaje. Nawet jej siostry tak myślą. Jednak że staruszek zapytał się jej co za to myśli o sobie ona. Sonata odparła że jest przekonana że potrafi pomóc swoim siostrą i uratować dwa światy. Zastanowiła się i uświadomiła sobie że jak potrafi to może zrobić wszystko dla siebie i sióstr. Nagle... Sonata podziękowała starcowi i pobiegła do Arii i Blackyn. Tajemniczy starzec wyjrzał za nią z okna. I szepną do siebie z uśmiechem... "Powodzenia moje dziecko." Tak jak by już wiedział że Sonata osiągnie coś wielkiego. Co gryzie Blackyn? Kiedy Blackyn była całkiem sama, było w niej sercu pewne przykre wspomnienie... Syrena wspominała wizję jak Star Swirl wygnał Dazzlings i jak ona temu się przyglądała... Co gorsza był tam wielki śmiejący się potwór który niszczył świat syren. To wspomnienie powodowało że syrena miała żal... Nagle... Blackyn cicho wydusiła z zaciśniętymi pięściami i łzami. "Zapłacisz mi za to Star Swirlu..." Nagle weszła Aria Blaze... Gdy zobaczyła siostrę zapytała się jej czy wszystko dobrze. Jednak Blackyn odparła że Arii że powinna przywoływać Draconequusy ze świata kucyków anie się interesować nie swoimi sprawami. Aria Blaze oddaliła się bez słów tylko przepraszając Blackyn. Aria zajeła się przyzywaniem Draconequusów a Blackyn dalej siedziała sama myśląc o zemście i o tym jak świat syren upada. Przełamane lody Adagio i Discord zaczeli się zaprzyjaźniać pomimo że kiedyś byli wrogami. Twilight i Sunset były zadowolone że poczyniły pierwszy krok do pokazania Adagio Dazzle czym jest przyjaźń. Bo to ona jest silniejsza nisz chaos i niezgoda. Po za tym nie było wątpliwości ani obaw że Adagio Dazzle będzie rozpamiętywać upadek syreniej rasy. Bo okazało się że ojciec Adagio żyje gdzieś w innym wymiarze. Adagio Dazzle niestety nie mogła spotkać swego ojca bo najpierw ona i jej siostry muszą wypełnić swe przeznaczenie i stawić czoło Blackyn za pomocą magii przyjaźni. Jednak że Trython, ojciec syren był zawsze ze swoimi córkami nawet nie obecny całym sercem. Więc do magii przyjaźni można i wliczyć magie miłości. Słowo Pinkie Pie Sonata Dusk wybrała się dla odmiany na słodki jogurt do "słodkiego kącika" aby przemyśleć swój plan. Nagle... Podeszła do niej Pinkie Pie i odpowiedziała radośnie "Hej Sonata... Co tam u ciebie?" Sonata nie mogła uwierzyć własnym uszom... Pinkie... Ta Pinkie która z nią walczyła jest dla niej miła? Obawiała się że był tu jakiś postęp. Ale Pinkie Pie powiedziała że jest dla niej miła bo jej różowa intuicja podpowiada jej że Sonata tak naprawdę nie jest zła a kłótnie to tylko takie rozpaczliwe wołanie o pomoc. Może to było dziwne ale Pinkie Pie czuła to już kiedy Rainbooms i Dazzlings walczyły po raz pierwszy. I to samo było w Arii i Addagio. Po tym jak Pinkie Pie wyjaśniła o co chodzi z tą różową intuicją syrena poprosiła dziewczynę aby ich rozmowa pozostała tylko pomiędzy nimi zarówno Blacklings jak i Rainbooms muszą myśleć że Sonata nadal jest zła jeśli chce aby wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Pinkie Pie przyrzekła na honor Pinkie i zrobiła to co kucykowa Pinkie aby dochować tajemnicy. Teraz i Sonata poczuła tą intuicje... Intuicje że może zaufać Pinkie Pie. A pierwszy jogurcik Sonata Dusk miała gwarantowany i to za darmo. Dylematy i obawy Arii Blaze Tym samym czasie Aria Blaze zastanawiała się czy plany Blackyn na pewno przyczynią się do przywrócenia ich syreniego świata? Czy warto jest wywoływać wojnę światów w imię zemsty i ambicji? Aria co prawda zawsze marzyła o byciu liderem ale nie przypuszczała że będzie pomagać Blackyn w takich okropieństwach. Czuła się podle... Ale nie chciała podważać autorytetu Blackyn. Pomimo że czuła że ona i Blackyn łamią jedno z praw ustalonych przez ich ojca Króla Trythona. Nigdy nie wywoływać wojny światów. Aria Blaze czuła ze robi źle... Ale nie chciała o tym mówić nikomu. Nawet Sonacie... Obawiała się tego że Sonata powie Blackyn o tym z co czuje z głębi serca. Mianowicie że jest przeciwna planom Blackyn a ta wygna ją tak jak Addagio Dazzle i pozbawi ją mocy. Aria Blaze miała dylemat. Co wybrać? Wierność Blackyn czy swojemu sercu? Nowa Uczennica Sunset Shimmer poinformowała Adagio Dazzle że porozmawiała z Dyrektor Celestią aby ta znów przyjeła ją do Liceum canterlot. Był jednak warunek że syrena nie będzie knuć tak jak poprzednio. Ale Sunset Shimmer wiedziała że Adagio Dazzle nie będzie nawet próbowała. Nawet uczniowie Liceum Canterlot nie rozpamiętując przeszłości okazali się uprzejmi dla Addagio. Rainbooms miały zastrzeżenia ale w końcu musiały dać syrenie szanse. Bo Dały ją raz pewnej Demonicy która daje ją teraz syrenie. Nagle pojawiła się Laser. Na jej widok Addagio zamurowało z przerażenia. Laser to tak naprawdę jej siostra Blackyn. Chciała krzyczeć że przyjaciółką grozi niebezpieczeństwo ale się bała... Bała się Blackyn bo w końcu miała moc której boją się i kucyki i syreny. Postanowiła im powiedzieć w odpowiednim czasie. Strach, szantaż i ultimatum Kiedy było już po lekcjach Adagio Dazzle pobiegła do przyjaciółek aby po informować je o Laser. Ale Blackyn pojawiła się z nikąd razem z Arią po prawej i Sonatą po lewej. "Wybierasz się gdzieś siostrzyczko?" Zapytała Laser a raczej Blackyn. Zagroziła też że jak powie o jej podwójnej tożsamości wygna ją w miejsce gdzie nie będzie żadnych ofiar którymi syrena mogła by się karmić. Adagio Dazzle odparła że Blackyn przecież nie dała jej medalionu. Blackyn jednak odparła że mogła by przyjąć ją z powrotem i Adagio miała by znowu to swoje Dazzlings. Addagio miała wybór albo przyjmie ofertę Blackyn albo i tak, papa... Siostrzyczko. Przyjaźń czy zdrada Kiedy wszystkie trzy nasze bohaterki wróciły do domu Adagio Dazzle zastanawiała się czy zdradzić te które się nią zaopiekowały i co więcej nauczyły ją o przyjaźni czy zostać lojalnym. Syrena bała się zarówno utraty zaufania jak i wygnania. Adagio płakała. Do jej pokoju weszła Sunset Shimmer i spytała jej czemu płacze. Adagio powiedziała tylko aby się nie martwiła. Sunset Shimmer po mimo że nie wie o co chodzi powiedziała że z taką ilością przyjaciół nie musi się bać niczego. Adagio po tych słowach się uśmiechneła do Sunset i od razu przestała płakać zapominając o swym strachu chodź przez chwilę. Myśl o rodzinie Sonata myślała o dawnych czasach kiedy ona, Aria i Adagio thumb|400px|Mała Sonata jako maleńkie syreniątko. I trzyma rysuneczek narysowany morskimi kredkami w swoim dziecięcym pyszczku. :)mieszkały ze swoim ukochanym tatusiem Trytonem w Syrenim królestwie jako małe syreniątka. Była też Blackyn jako nastolatka. I ona też wspomnieniach Sonaty kochała ojca i swoje małe młodsze siostry. I mówiła że nigdy by ich nie odtrąciła nawet dla władzy. Więc czemu Blackyn wykluczyła Adagio z Dazzlings która brała zawsze przykład z Blackyn? Blackyn zawsze była dla Adagio tym czym kucykowa Rainbow Dash dla kucykowej Scootaloo. Była jej idolką. Lecz dla Sonaty idolkami zawsze będą Aria i Adagio które ją zawsze chroniły i broniły przed potworami. Yyymmm... Nawet jeśli były tylko w głowie Sonaty jako zły sen. Tak więc Sonata myśląc o tym wiedziała że zasila ją coś potężniejszego niż niezgoda. Ale Sonata odkryje to dopiero gdy Dazzlings ponownie się zjednoczą. Przyjaźń czy zdrada Adagio Dazzle nie była już sobą tak jak kiedyś. Była zmartwiona tym aby nie zostać wygnanym jeszcze dalej przez Blackyn w inny wymiar czy czas. Uświadomiła sobie że Star Swirl Brodaty miał powód by je wygnać pomimo że to Blackyn była powodem tego że Adagio, Aria i Sonata zostały wygnane. One tylko wykonywały polecenia starszej siostry aby pokonać ich wroga Discorda który tak samo jak Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparke, Rainbooms i uczniowie stał się jej najlepszym przyjacielem.Co robić? Adagio Dazzle zadawała sobie pytanie.... Przyjaźń czy zdrada. Blackyn i Dartarion Blackyn rozmawiała z siłą po za świata ludzi którą nazywała "Mistrzen Dartarionem". Był to demon przypominający męską wersje demonicy Sunset Shimmer. Mówił do Blackyn że jest z niej dumny i że kiedy wywoła wojnę światów on pomoże się jej zemścić na ich wrogu Star Swirlu a Blackyn zostanie nową królową dowodzącą armią Draconequusów. Jednak że dalej była przeszkoda dla Dartariona który był więźniem między wymiarami. Było to lustro z którego Dartarion mógł zostać uwolniony tylko za pomocą magii która jest spokrewniona z jego demoniczną magią. Blacyn znała nawet taką osobę ze słyszenia od Arii i Sonaty. Wspólny język thumb|400px|No wiem... Sonia nie ma amuletu. Ale wyobraźcie sobie że jednak ma...Xd Tak jak ja że w tych kóbkach jest jogurt. :)Pinkie Pie po tym jak zamieniła z Sonatą kilka słów w Cukrowym Kąciku... Postanowiła poznać ją znacznie lepiej. Okazuje się że obie lubią się śmiać i dużo imprezować. A Sonata opowiedziała Pinkie że jak była mała to dziadek zawsze jej mówił by spojrzeć swojemu strachowi w oczy i mu się śmiać. Pinkie wiadomo miała podobną historie ale z babcią która mówiła jej niemal że identycznie.I co ciekawiej obie mają trzy siostry. Miło spędzając czas w Cukrowym kąciku, Sonata uświadomiła sobie że lubi Pinkie Pie nie za to że są do siebie podobne ale za to że potrafi ją zrozumieć. Pinkie czuła to samo. Powrót czwartej siostry na stronę zła thumb|400px|Huhahahahahahahaaahhh...Adagio Dazzle postanowiła się spotkać z Blackyn w tajemnicy przed Humane 6 aby pogadać o jej ofercie. Kiedy syreny zamieniły kilka słów Blackyn powiedziała że da jej amulet ale w zamian będzie wierna tak jak ona Dartarionowi. "CO DARTARION?" Była zdziwiona Addagio Dazzle. Przecież Dartarion to wróg ich ojca Trythona który chciał zapanować nad całym światem ale został wygnany. Adagio Dazzle była zdziwiona. Jak Blackyn może służyć takiemu komuś, czemu? Zapytała Adagio Dazzle. Jednak że Blackyn uświadomiła Adagio że Dartarion obiecał że przywróci Syrenie Królestwo w którym Blackyn zostanie Królową za pomocą niezgody i obaj sprawią że Kucyki i Syrenia rasa będą żyć w harmonii. Adagio Dazzle uważała to bez sensu. Ale po kilku słowach Adagio Dazzle zgodziła się... Jednak że miała warunek by Blackyn i Dartarion zostawili jej przyjaciółki w spokoju. Blackyn się zgodziła i dała Amulet Adagio Dazzle na której twarzy pojawił się bardzo złowrogi uśmiech. Wizja i ojcowska miłość Kiedy Sonata Dusk wróciła od Pinkie Pie, Tajemniczy starzec w śnie miał wizje tego jak Dartarion niszczy światy ludzi i kucyków. Były też osłabione Humane 6. I jakieś trzy sylwetki dziewczyn skąpane jasnym światłem. Kiedy Starzec się odknął Sonata zapytała się go czy wszystko dobrze ocierając jego czoło ścierką. Starzec uspokoił Sonatę by się o niego nie martwiła i skupiła się na ich misji. Sonata była zmartwiona nie tylko przyszłością ale i stanem Starca którego objeła jak rodzonego ojca i patrząc mu w oczy powiedziała "Wszystko będzie dobrze Star Swirlu." Starzec, a raczej Star Swirl Brodaty który w trakcie obejmowania syreny zdjął kaptur rzekł do Sonaty z ciepłym uśmiechem. "Wierzę moje dziecko. Wierzę". Po mimo że to Star Swirl Brodaty wygnał Sonatę razem z jej siostrami, z czasem go polubiła. A Sonata Dusk w jego ramionach czuła jak by znów miała ojca. Star Swirl który też polubił Sonatę widział w niej córkę którą zawsze chciał mieć. Po chwili Sonata zasneła na kolanach Star Swirla a ten zaniósł ją na rękach na kanapę i okrył ją bardzo ciepłym kocykiem. Plan Przyzwania i pokonania dobra Tym czasem Blackyn i Adagio Dazle szły przez korytarz kryjówki Blacklings. Blackyn uśmiechneła się do Adagio i powiedziała że bardzo się cieszy że jej ulubiona młodsza siostra którą żałuje że wygnała wybrała stronę Dartariona od przyjaźni. Adagio poparła słowa Blackyn ale z głębi serca myślała o Rainbooms i o tym że mogą się o nią martwić. W tedy Blackyn wpadła na pomysł. Postanowiła wykorzystać to że Bohaterki zbliżyły się do Adagio Dazzle i zwabić je w pułapkę jej Mistrza Dartariona. Adagio Dazzle po mimo zdrady chciała uchronić swe przyjaciółki mówiąc że może powinna wrócić i dowiedzieć się więcej o Humane 6. Jednak że Blackyn odparła że ten czas już nadszedł a pokonanie Raibooms, Przyzwanie Dartariona i zjednoczenie kucyków i syreniej rasy odbędzie się za trzy dni. Adagio nie miała wyjścia... Musiała pomóc Blackyn w zwabieniu swoich przyjaciółek do Opuszczonego liceum imienia Generała Sombry. Plan zjednoczenia Blackyn i Adagio Dazzle jak jedna liderka stały na sali gimnastycznej która służyła jej do Przemowy jej licznej armii. Odparła że gdy Dartarion który dał jej i Dazzlings swą moc pomoże im zjednoczyć kucyki i syrenią rasę dzięki czemu ona zostanie królową a Dartarion zbawi świat który w wizji Blackyn jest piękny i bardzo kolorowy a syreniątka i źrebiaki radośnie bawią się ze sobą a ich rodzice w cale się nie nienawidzą a żyją ze sobą w zgodzie. Na koniec tej przemowy Blackyn mianowała Adagio swym następcą. Armia Blackyn łącznie po za Sonatą i Arią którym tak jak Adagio nie podobały się zamiary Blackyn których sprawcą był tak naprawdę Dartarion siedziały wiedząc że nic nie można zrobić. No może tylko Sonata liczyła że plan Star Swirla się powiedzie a Adagio liczyła tylko na to że Rainbooms potrzymają Blackyn od przyzwania Dartariona do świata ludzi. Aria natomiast już traciła nadzieje. Z powrotem Tym czasem Sunset Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle martwiły się o Adagio Dazzle której nie było z godzinę. Obawiały się że Blackyn wysłała Arię i Sonatę aby ją porwały co w głowie Sunset Shimmer było straszne bo najbardziej to ona polubiła syrenę mimo że kiedyś uważała ją za wroga. Nagle... Zjawiła się Laser z Adagio. Twilight i Sunset uradowane widokiem swej przyjaciółki uściskały ją mocno i zadawały jej pytania gdzie była tyle czasu. Laser którą była tak naprawdę Blackyn powiedziała że tak miło spędziła czas z Adagio że zapomniała do nich zadzwonić. Sunset Shimmer przyznała Laser że skrycie z jakiegoś powodu ją nie lubiła ale liczy się to że teraz Adagio jest z nimi za co jej szczerze dziękuje i proponuje by Laser i Adagio w padły na imprezę do Pinkie Pie by miały okazję się wszystkie jeszcze lepiej poznać. Laser odparła że chętnie przyjmie zaproszenie po czym się pożegnały wróciły w swoje strony. Gryzące sumienie W domu Sunset Shimmer Adagio wiedziała że musi wystawić przyjaciółki Blackyn i użyć Sunset jako klucza do uwolnienia Dartariona inaczej Adagio zostanie wygnana w inny wymiar i czas Dlaczego musi to robić? Dlaczego musi wystawiać kogoś kto ją rozumie i kogoś kto ją tak lubi? No i czy Blackyn musi uwalniać tego całego Dartariona? I Czemu sunset Shimmer? Dlaczego ona jest kluczem? Wiadomo tylko że Sunset posiada w sobie moc Dartariona. Nagle do pokoju syreny weszła Sunset Shimmer z ciepłym mlekiem i ciastem dla syreny która uznała że Adagio może być głodna. Jednak Adagio odparła że nie jest głodna. W sumie nie można się jej dziwić. Bo jak można przełknąć jedzenie od kogoś kogo ma się zdradzić i wystawić Demonicznemu panu Niezgody? Sunset Shimmer zostawiła mleko i ciasto jak by Adagio jednak zmieniła zdanie. Rozterki Był następny dzień a Adagio w ciąż była rozdarta i przybita tym że musi zdradzić swe przyjaciółki. Czuła że za drugim razem jej znienawidzą. Ale jeśli tego nie zrobi to zostanie wygnana z tego świata i nie wróci do swojego. Sunset Shimmer weszła do jej pokoju znowu i zapytała czemu nie schodzi na dół. Adagio Dazzle odparła że potrzebuje pobyć chwile sama. Sunset Shimmer się zdziwiła bo myślała że Adagio lubi spędzać czas z nią i Twilight. Uczniowie Canterlot też z nią lubią spędzać bardzo czas. Ale jednak wie że znowu straci to co zyskała dzięki Sunset, Twilight, Rainbooms i uczniom liceum. Magie przyjaźni. Porwanie i ratunek Kiedy bohaterki szykowały imprezę, Adagio Dazzle nadal spała. Śniła o tym co ma zamiar zrobić Blackyn. Ale to był koszmar. A raczej wizja... Wizja tego że to co Blackyn chcezrobić wywoła więcej zła i nie zjednoczy kucyków i syrenich raz. Adagio wstała i mimo obawy postanowiła powiedzieć o tym że Laser to Blackyn. Jednak że, Blackyn ją ubiegła i sama postanowiła porwać Sunset Shimmer. Adagio Dazzle spytała o to gdzie Sunset Shimmer w obawie że coś mogło się jej stać. Twilight chcąc ją uspokoić powiedziała że Sunset Shimmer i Laser wybrały się po suknie dla niej gdy Adagio słodko spała. Adagio Dazzle skrzyczała przyjaciółki za to że wypuściła Sunset Shimmer. W końcu się przyznała że przeszła na stronę swej siostry i dołączyła do Blacklings ale tylko by chronić Sunset Shimmer. Pozostała piątka patrzyła na nią jak na zdrajczynie bo przecież zdradziła te które się nią zaopiekowały. Ale w końcu Twilight była Księżniczką przyjaźni i zrozumiała że Adagio się boi zwłaszcza że Blackyn powiedziała że ją wygna tam gdzie nie ma nikogo. Adagio się bała samotności. W końcu i pozostała piątka się uspokoiła i zapytał gdzie Blackyn zabrała Sunset. Adagio i Humane 6 pognały na ratunek Sunset Shimmer prosto w stronę 'Opuszczonego liceum imienia Generała Somb'ry. Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Sparkking